La botella, el diario y el león
by ManaMM
Summary: Una noche en la abadía... Un Kai muy enojado...en un mar de tonterias. XDFanfic Yaoi: parejas: bryanxtala kaixrei


Bryan llega borracho a la abadía con una botella medio bacía en la mano que dice: "refresco de piña". Se para frente a la puerta y tomando antes musho aire comienza a cantar.

B.- Talita lindo y querido si muero lejos de ti, que digan que no e morido y que me lleven a ti x//x ip

Desde dentro se escucha un grito, luego un sonido exagerado de alguien bajando escaleras y se abre la puerta de golpe.

T.- sale corriendo y le tapa la boca a bryan

Cállate tonto ¬¬ lo suelta y lo ve feo

T.-Donde estabas? porque llegaste a esta hora? bien me lo decía el señor voltier. "hijo no te vayas a vivir con Kai y Bryan que vas a terminar mas trastornado de lo que ya estas". PERO NO, yo los defendí, sobre todo a ti, Y SÍ ES COMO ME LO AGRADESES??!!!

golpeándolo con el lanzador

B.- solo fui a tomar con unos amigos. ¬//¬ ni que tu nunca te fueras a tomar sin avisarme.

T.- es verdad, hace unos días yo salí a tomar sin decirle a nadie, pero no llegué cayéndome y diciendo estupideces como este idiota sin cerebro ¬¬, nunca a respetado nada, ni siquiera a mi a pesar de que...

B.- tala, ya estas hablando solo de nuevo

T.- déjame ¬¬ si lo hago es por tu culpa además, debes de ir a tu cuarto antes de Kai se entere.

B.- Y a ese idiota que le importa si vivo o muero? ¬//¬

T.- que si por la cruda, mañana pierdes NO ME LA VOY A ACABAR !!!!!

B.- bueno, entons dame un traguito de lo que te sobre //

T.- O.O que??!! Claro que no es mía,¬¬ no te doy nada!!!

B.- chale, que delicado ip. Le da un trago a su refresco

T.- bueno, ven, jala a bry dentro de la abadía entremos antes de que nos vea Kaaaaai ¿que haces a esta hora por aquí? nnU jeje

K.- ¬¬

T.- enserio, esto no es mi culpa pone a bry frente a Kai sabes como es, se salio sin permiso

K.- ¬¬u pasa de largo a los dos y sale del lugar

T.- típico de Kai, no me respondió...de nuevo u.u

B.-no te habla, no te habla, no te habla con tono de burla

T.- no me respetas como líder... nadie lo hace T.T

B.- oh ip pobreshito, ip, no quieres un traguito de mi refresco de pppiña le da la botella

T.- Gracias le toma poquito bryan!! O.O que le pusiste al refresco?

B.- un líquido blanco, ip, de una botella que estaba sobre el escritorio de Kai. ip

T.- Que??!!! te tomaste toda la botella de vodka de Kai!!!

B.- nop ip, te estoy diciendo que la tome del escritorio ip, no de la vodka de Kai ¬//¬

T.- ahaaaaa!!!! Te lo tomaste todo y era de Kai!!! sacudiéndolo

B.- ¬//¬ y yo como iba a saber que era de el?

T.- estaba en SU oficina, sobre SU escritorio, era lógico que era SU BOTELLA lo sacude de nuevo

B.- Cual botella?

T.- la que te bebiste ¬¬

B cantando Pásame la botella!!! Voy a beber de nuevo de ella//

T.- estas loco ¬¬U le da la botella

B.- mira quien lo dice... el tonto que habla solo ¬//¬

T.- No se como rayos te soporto!! ¬¬ A ti y al antipático de hiwatari!!!

B.- le toma otro poquito que decías? -//-

T.- ¬¬ que te duermas, tenemos que pensar que decirle a Kai cuando pregunte por su botella...Bryan?

B.- -//- zzzzzz

T.-...Bryan...Bryan!!! Aquí no, asta que llegues a tu habitación!!! lo empieza a patear

B.- todo feliz dormido

T.- ¬¬ genial... lo agarra de un brazo y lo arrastra asta su recamara y lo deja a un lado de su cama

B.- entre dormido Mami...dame un beshito...

T.- o///O que?... mm... esta bien... se inclina para darle un besito en la mejilla

B.- en el momento en el que Tala se acerca, Bryan lo jala hacia el y le da un beso en la boca

T.- se asusta y mueve los brazos de arriba hacia abajo queriéndose quitar, cuando por fin lo suelta esta sin aire ¬¬UU pobre de su madre si le hacia lo mismo...

Ya en su cuarto, Tala caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en la forma de que Kai no se diera cuenta de que su "botella para ocasiones especiales" se había terminado en una sola ocasión y de una forma nada especial.

Cuando de repente, una de esas ideas que surgen... a lo bruto, llego a la pequeña mentesirigilla de Tala.

En ese mismo momento y como si el mismísimo Kai lo persiguiera, llego al cuarto de bryan y lo despertó con un grito, que le provoco un susto.

T.- BRYAN!!!! LO TENGO, SE QUE HACER PARA QUE KAI NO TE MATE!! ... por el momento...

B.- Que?, y porque me querría matar?...ahora

T.- te tomaste todo su vodka "especial"

B.- O.O porque no me detuviste?!

T.- ni siquiera te vi, además no estabas tomado cuando lo hiciste ¬¬

B.- Jeje es verdad XD y que dijiste que haríamos para que Kai no nos mate?

T.- serrar con llave su oficina y huir antes de que logre abrirla

B.- Buena idea Yura... y como?

T.- sígueme sonríe como loquito

Talita llevo a Bry al cuarto del ogro, digo, Kai, entraron y tala abrió el cajón que estaba en la cómoda cerca de su cama; ahí se podían ver las llaves sobre un libro con letras enormes que decía: DIARIO SECRETO, y con letra mas pequeña decía, no es mío, es de... Max, si, el me lo regalo, ignórenlo.

Pero a Tala le gano la curiosidad y se dispuso a leer el pequeño y discreto diario de 557 paginas, del tamaño del directorio. Lo cargo como pudo y lo comenzó a leer en voz audible ya que bry, esta medio siego, y claro ama la literatura, así que le intereso el librito.

Como Kai siempre regresaba asta la tarde del siguiente día, tenían tiempo y Tala leyó:

Como este diario es secreto, mi nombre no aparecerá en el solo mi apellido: " hiwatari", así, nadie sabrá si Mi abuelo Voltier, mi padre, o el único nieto de Voltier, escribieron esta historia.

Pagina 1.- hoy conocí a un tipo gordo llamado Tyson, que se cree "el campeón del mundo" lamentablemente es amigo del señor Diquenson así que es casi seguro que por arte de magia gana.

Pagina 2.- hoy, iba caminando por la bba y ví de espaldas a una joven, se veía hermosa, si puedo, talvez me trague mi orgullo y le hable mañana.

Pagina 3.- hoy descubrí que aquella joven...es, hombre u.u, se llama Rei Kon, es muy buen beyluchador, talvez...me trague mi orgullo y le hable mañana.

Pagina 4,- el señor D. nos junto a todos los finalistas en un equipo, no esta tan mal, Rei se paró frente a mi y tiene unos ojos muy grandes y... amarillos... talvez me trague mi orgullo y le hable mañana.

Pagina 5.- el me hablo primero, es una persona interesante, me agrada su compañía, bueno, del grupo tan tonto en el que estoy es el único que no me cae tan mal, talvez me trague mi orgullo y le conteste algo mas que: hm, mañana.

Pagina 6.- hoy le encargué a Max que me preparara un café y me lo trajo con leche y mucha azúcar, como lo odio se lo regale a Rei, pero se enfermo del estomago, talvez me trague mi orgullo y le diga lo siento mañana.

Pagina 7: Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a estos impertinentes, ya asta me caen bien...

T.- reacciona al escuchar un ronquido Bryan... NO TE DUERMAS! le da un golpe a bryan en la cabeza con el pequeñito Diario de Kai

B.- XP Ay!... ¬¬

T.- ¬¬ porque te duermes si te estoy haciendo el favor de leerlo

B.- Ja! a mi ni me interesan los sentimientos o recuerdos de Kai, deberíamos de irnos antes de que regrese y nos encuentre a mitad de misión.

T.- pone el diario de vuelta en su lugar

Cuando salían del lugar lo primero que vieron frente a ellos fue la cara de Kai de no muy buen humor, como siempre.

K.- ¬¬ que hacían dentro de mi habitación?!

------------------fin del 1 cap..--------------

K.- Que hacían en mi habitación? ¬¬

T.- U jeje nada, solo buscaba mi...mi, mi, mi...mi

B.-Mi Madre! Se me queman los frijoles!!! Sale corriendo de ahí

T.- T-T No!! No me abandones!!!!

K.- Y bien? ¬¬

T.- Bueno, yo solo... estaba buscando algo que se me perdió. nnU

K.- a si? Sarcasmo que cosa? ¬¬U

T.- Eh... recuerdas ese libro que te preste hace un mes?

K.- Te lo regrese el mismo día ¬¬

T.- A si? ups! jeje, entonces talvez lo perdí. Adiós Se aleja corriendo de ahí

K.-piensa: Genial... que estarían tramando esos dos?... un momento.

Entra a su habitación y encuentra su diario sobre la mesita que esta a un lado de su cama...que?.. TALAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T.- va corriendo hacia la puerta que da a la calle cuando escucha a Kai gritando

K.- TALAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

B.- estaba escondido tras unos arbustos cerca de la puerta, jala a Tala hacia su escondite cuando pasa cerca

T.- Que te pasa idiota golpeando a Bry con el lanzador

B.- shsh... el sabe que te vas a ir a esconder al parque.

T.- Y como lo va a saber?... Como lo sabes tu? o.O

B.- Siempre te vas a esconder al parque, ¬¬ desde que tenias 3 años.

T.- Yo estuve 3 años en el parque?

B.- Si...quitándole la nieve a las bancas por un sueldo que no valía la pena.

Y.- Yo recuerdo que vendía nieve afuera del parque...

B.-Pues ahora se de donde la sacabas... que bueno que nunca te compre una ¬¬U

T.- Pero... vamonos a esconder a algún lugar.

B.- que tal si nos esperamos aquí asta que se salga?

T.- Y que tal si nos vamos a esconder al parque?

B.- le quita el lanzador a Tala y le da un zape

T.- Auh! ¬¬

unos segundos después

T.- nos van a encontrar aquí...

B.- Entonces que propones señor "Yo soy el líder mas listo y mas guapo de todos"

T.- No necesitas decirme lo que ya es más que obvio Bryan

B.- Creído ¬¬U

T.- Tengo una idea!! Cual es el lugar, al que Kai nunca se atrevería a ir?

B.- em...Mi cuarto?

T.- No! Le da un zape piensa una sola vez por lo menos!

B.- sobandose La casa de Tyson?

T.- Exacto!!

B.- le contesta el zape a Tala Y como rallos crees que vamos a ir?! Vive en Japón y estamos en Rusia!!! ¬¬

T.- Es solo un pequeño detalle que pase por alto..

B.- Idiota ¬¬U

T.- Pero...aunque no tengamos la casa de Tyson, tenemos a Tyson, eso ya es algo, o no?

B.- Tyson? ese estorbo esta aquí??

T.-No solo el, escuche que todos los bladetontos están aquí.

B.- Pero si es así lo mas seguro es que vaya para allá en este momento.

T.- No lo creo, dijo que no tenía ganas de verlos.

B.- Y a donde crees que se larga casi todo el día?

T.- piensa, piensa,piensa,piensa,piensa,piensa Ni idea...

B.- u.u suspiro No tienes remedio Yura (nombre de cariño de Talita)

T.- Bueno, si vamos talvez nos escondan.

B.- Ja-si claro, sobre todo Rei Kon, con lo mucho que me aprecia. ¬¬

T.- Pues deberías de disculparte con el

B.- Y tú nieve?

T.- No Bryan...Esta Helando!! Mejor un cafecito por favor.

B.- hm ¬¬ pues si nos vamos a ir, ya vamonos.

T.- Bien, yo conozco un atajo.

Después de una hora de estar vagando entre árboles, enredaderas y ramas.

B.- Nunca debí confiar en ti...

T.-Ten paciencia, pronto saldremos de este maldito Jardín.

B.- Mira! Ya encontré la puerta, hay que correr.

Salen los dos corriendo de la mansión por fin.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la vieja abadía, ahora Residencia Hiwatari XD

K.- Maldita sea ¬¬ si se le ocurre a Bryan decir una sola palabra de lo que decía en mi diario...¡Lo Mato Junto Con Tala!!! Caminando como león enjaulado de seguro están en el parque... o perdidos en el jardín... esta bien Kai, tranquilízate, no es para tanto, no son tan tontos como para ir ahora mismo al hotel donde se hospeda y contarle lo que pienso de el...No se atreverían ¬¬ sale del lugar a buscar al parque

Recuerden que son como las 2 de la madrugada

Paso una hora mas, y Tala y Bryan llegaron a la habitación de los bladebrackers

En ese instante dentro de la habitación, todos estaban dormidos...bueno, todos menos uno, Rei Kon que admiraba a las estrellas desde la ventana. De repente escucho el timbre de la puerta

R.- abre la puerta O.o? Tala? Bryan?

B.- Nooo, ni siquiera nos parecemos a ellos.

T.- le da un zape No seas sarcástico!!

R.- Perdonen, se que fue una pregunta tonta, pasen abre la puerta un poco mas

Los Rusos entran a la habitación

R.-Bueno, y que los trate por aquí?

T.- Hubo un pequeño, accidente en la abadía y queremos saber si tu o los demás nos pueden esconder, talvez... por el resto de nuestra vida.

R.- De que se esconden?

B.- La curiosidad mató al gato ¬¬

T.- Bryan...levanta la mano con el lanzador

R.- Espera, yo lo haré toma el lanzador de Tala y le da un zape a Bryan

B.- Oye! a Tala se lo permito, pero a ti no!!!!! ¬¬

T.- Yo le di permiso

B.- Teme... empuñando la mano

R.- mmm por lo que veo se esconden de Kai...

T.- Jeje como supiste? O-OU

R.- Intuición

T.- Nos escondes?

R.- Bueno yo... tocan en la puerta O.O! Rei se asoma por un ayito de la puerta Es Kai!! un poco bajito

Kai esta frente a la puerta de la habitación de los bladebracker con cara de ¡Los odio a todos! de repente escucha que alguien corre desesperadamente, que choca con algo, que golpean a alguien, que se cae una mesa, una piedra estrellándose en una ventana, un florero estrellándose en la pared, una silla de madera cayendo al piso, varias puertas abriéndose y serrándose, alguien cayendo al piso, alguien corriendo otra vez y ... (Aun con todo y ruido ni Max ni Tyson se despertaron)

K.- O.O?!

R.- abre la puerta respirando como si acabara de correr 500 m Kai-que-sorpresa-jeje risa fingida

K.-mmm...que estabas haciendo? entra a la habitación

R.- Ejercicio U

K.- Y que hace la silla arriba de la mesa?

R.- Es que primero trate de moverlas con el poder de mi mente.

K.- mm... y porque esta rota la ventana?

R.-es que si me funciono lo de la mente, pero me equivoqué y le arrojé el florero.

K.- aja...pero el florero esta roto en la pared contraria.

R.-Es que... rebotó

K.- Claro, y porque esta ese zapato parecido al de Tala cerca de ese closet?

R.- eto... jeje no lo se U

K.-camina esta el closet y abre la puerta Queee?! O.o

fin de seg. Cáp.-------------------------------------------------------------------

Se ve a Tyson desparramado, con la boca abierta y la baba caida XD

K.- ¿Que hace Tyson en el closet?

R.- ehh, dijo que era mas cómodo dormir ahí

K.- Aja... y Max? cruza los brazos

R.- Esta dormido en la habitación. señala una puerta que esta detrás de kai ¿Lo necesitas para algo?

K.- No, solo preguntaba

R.- oh...

Dos minutos de silencio y siguen de pie, uno frente al otro mientras Rei mantenía su sonrisa fingida

K.- Que?!! desesperado

R.- Nada

K.- Me estas ocultando algo... puedo verlo en tus ojos y en esa... sonrisa.

R.- Como crees! jeje U, no te gustaría cenar o algo?

K.- Rei... son las 3:45 de la madrugada!! Me estas confundiendo con Tyson! ¬¬U

R.- Solo era una sugerencia pone carita triste

K.- suspira disculpa, estoy algo alterado...

R.- Si... te comprendo... sonríe

(Solo por aclarar, Kai le daba la espalda a 2 puertas muy importantes, la puerta por la que llego, y la puerta de la habitación donde se supone debía estar Tyson)

En ese instante, de la habitación en la que originalmente estaba Tyson. Salieron Tala y Bryan muy despacio con dirección a la salida.

K.- Bueno... ya me voy preparándose para voltear

R.- Kai!! Espera!!

K.- Que pasa? viendo raro a Rei

R.- se le acerca despacio y le dice con voz sexy Ya te dije lo bien que te vez con esa ropa?...

K.- eh... Rei... es la misma que e traído toda la temporada... o///o

R.- Pues me encanta... su mano recorre lentamente el pecho de Kai y sabes que también me encanta...

T y B.- O.o inmóviles, sorprendidos y estupefactos viendo

K.- Q-Que? o//o nervioso

R.- Esos ojos...y esa mirada que me deja sin SALIDA y me invaden las ganas de CORRER hacia ti y... abraza a Kai

K.- O///O mudo y estático XD

R.- Mueve la mano que puso en la espalda de Kai, de forma graciosa señalando la puerta

B.- O.O

T.- O.O?

Tala por fin capta la "indirecta", agarra a Bry del brazo y lo trata de jalar a la salida pero Bry esta petrificado; le da un zape a Bryan y Kai escucha el pequeño ruidito de la mano azotando contra la cabeza de Bry

K.- están apunto de voltear cuando...

R.- rápidamente coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Kai y lo besa impidiendo que voltee

K.- inmóvil jeje XD

T y B.- Salen corriendo, pero rompen el encanto cuando sin querer azotan la puerta

K.- Se separa de Rei empujándolo por los hombros Que fue eso?corre y se asoma por la puerta y los ve corriendo por el pasillo, huyendo desesperados; se regresa los estabas escondiendo? ¬¬

R.- eh... yo... discúlpame Kai u.u

K.- Nunca pensé que se burlarían de mi... y menos tu... ¬¬

R.- No Kai, todo lo que te dije era enserio lo abraza de nuevo

K.- Mj...

R.- es verdad... me gustan tus ojos... te estoy abrazando y ya no están aquí ¿no? lo voltea a ver a los ojos

K.- Rei... sonríe

R.- Hai?

K.- que fue lo que te dijeron esos dos? ¬¬

R.- o.o Nada... aunque escuche a Bryan mencionar una botella y a Tala decirle -"Y todo por tu culpa!"

K.- Botella? En ese momento una imagen golpea la mente de Kai, y se ve su botella especial; alejamiento de la cámara; el escritorio; la oficina; la puerta de la oficina; la llave de la oficina; cambio de escena; su recamara; la llave sobre el diario; el diario sin la llave; cambio de escena; Bryan borracho llevándole serenata a Tala; Bryan tomándole a un " simple" refresco de piña... y entonces lo supo...

Se ven Tala y Bryan corriendo ya como a una cuadra del hotel y escuchan un grito.

K.- TALAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------FIN----------------alternativo--------------------------------------------


End file.
